


Redux

by Aelaryn



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Love of sorts?, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Pre Banshee Sylvanas, Revenge, time travel?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaryn/pseuds/Aelaryn
Summary: Daevia Sunweaver, a Ranger of Quel'thalas fights for her kingdom during the scourge invasion. She sacrifices herself in battle and is brought back back the Sunwell itself to save her friends, family, and her people.





	Redux

Daevia Sunweaver stood with her fellow high elves surrounded by the undead scourge. Her comrades were quickly falling one by one. Daevia stood fighting with tears streaming down her face, she never wanted to see her people die but…Arthas Menethil happened.

“Lhainathel!” Daevia shouted across the field. An elf with long blond hair in silver armor whipped her head around to the sound of her name. The woman nodded towards her, “retreat! We can’t take any more casualties.”

Lhainathel’s face morphed from confusion into anger, “But-“

“But nothing! Look around you.”

Lhainathel did what Daevia told her to do and her eyes widened. Amongst the man corpses of the dead were also many corpses of her people. The blue glow of their eyes already faded away indicating their death. Lhainathel continued to look around her then closed her eyes. She swallowed and nodded, “At once,” she whispered loud enough for Daevia’s enhanced hearing to catch, the agony evident in her voice.

  1. Daevia stood firm with her sword raised high, a glint coming off it from the sun’s reflection. “Go! I’ll cover your retreat!”



Lhainathel froze. “No! You’ll die!”

Daeviashook her head but gave the young elf a smile, “Then I will die protecting the people I love,” she replied. Lhainathel frowned sadly while nodding her head. Several high elves retreating while something carried their injured comrades. Lhainathel joined them.

“Daevia…”

Daevia turned her head to Lhainathel. “We will never forget your sacrifice,” Lhainathel stated. Daevia nodded and gave the elf another smile.

“Thank you for being my best friend.”

Lhainathel nodded and swiftly left. Daevia let out a sigh and turned her head back to the undead horde that was just beyond the destroyed magical barrier. She spotted a man with deathly pale hair atopan undead horse with a faintly glowing sword. Daevia’sface turned into one of anger.

“Arthas!” She screamed out with all her might. The man’s head turned, his deathly skin meeting her eyes. The silver-haired fallen prince frowned.

“It is just you then,” he stated, “against my horde?” Arthas outstretched both his arms to indicate the scourge at his beck and call. Daevia tsk’d, she cracked her neck and motioned her sword.

“Come, traitor!”

Arthas frowned and motioned with Frostmourne. Several of the undead scourge growled and ran forward. Daevia stood still in her battle stance. She quickly swung her sword in a downward motion. An undead fell, his torso split down the middle as black liquids oozed slowly from the slice that made Daevia recoil from the smell.

Daevia stood there fighting off several undead while Arthas looked on in interest. She would be a worthy death knight to serve under him. Arthas motioned for multiple groups of his scourge to attack. The undead hissed and growled and started running towards the fighting high elf. Daevia gasped for breath. ‘ _Fighting is indeed tiring_ ,’ she thought. Her eyes snapped up to the incoming groups and frowned. This was it. She wouldn’t be able to survive these next few groups. The lone elf turned her head and looked behind her and smiled when Lhainathel and the various elves were no longer in sight.  _Good, at least she’ll be able to live._

She breathed in and out and turned her head back to the incoming scourge. Arthas smiled. He knew this was it for the would-be hero. The groups of scourge jumped onto their target and clawed at her. Daevia hissed in pain as the slashed burned upon her body but continued to fight on. ‘ _Till the last breath_ ,’ she thought in her mind.

After several minutes, Daevia stood there still fighting. Various cuts and bleeding wounds lined her body as she brought down her sword on another scourge. Arthas again smiled at the state of his enemy. He brought his horse, Invincible, over to the undead that was the would-be elf. Sensing their master, the undead stopped attacking and parted to make way for their master.

Daevia huffed in exhaustion, her eyes snapping up to meet the ones of the destroyer of her people. The smile that accompanied his face sent a small shiver down her spine. Arthas lifted Frostmourne and thrust the cursed tune blade towards the chest of the elf. Daevia wanted to move…she wanted to move so desperately but the sword had this…grip on her. She felt a sudden stab of pain on her chest. Daevia looked down to see Frostmourne impaled through her chest, the runes off Frostmourne glowed a faint blue.

She screamed when she felt as if something inside her was being ripped from her. The presence of Frostmourne was inside her as if someone was raping her body and mind. Daevia continued to scream and scream until Arthas pushed the sword deeper into her chest. This time, Daevia’s mouth stayed open in a silent scream, the blue glow from her eyes slowly fading as she slowly lost the feeling of her body.

 “You will make a fine death knight and play thing for me, elf,” Arthas said with another smile adorning his face. Daevia’s eyes flickered over to those of Arthas. She wanted to say something in response but the blackness that was at the edge of her vision continued to grow. She grunted when she felt that same ripping feeling then…she went limp. Her blue glow indicating life diminished then disappeared. Forever.

**Void**

She felt…nothing aside from cold. She felt so cold. Her eyes slowly opened. Her vision being met by all-consuming darkness. It felt as if she was floating in mid-air but…her senses were off, she couldn’t really be sure. Her elven body trembled and shivered as the coolness of the void kissed her skin. She felt the same ripping feeling as before but this time it wasn’t as painful. It seems pain in this void is diminished, she was thankful to this void for that, whatever it was.

“Daevia Sunweaver,” an angelic voice called out. Daevia turned her head in all directions. The voice was coming from all sides, “I have watched you for twenty years…to die so young in the defense of your people.”

Daevia closed her eyes and let out a sigh. This…whatever was right. She died at the age of twenty, sacrificing her life for that of her people. Something she would do over again and again.

“You would? Hmm.” The voice whispered. Daevia’s eyes widened, ‘ _So, she can listen to my thoughts?_ ’

“I can, young one,” the voice answered back. Daevia’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. The voice chuckled, “it is quite alright, young one. You can trust me.”

Daevia’s narrowed eyes stayed, “If you say I can trust you then…what is your name?” she asked. The voice stayed silent for a few seconds before finally answering the young elf. “My name? I…I do not have one,” the voice answered. Daevia’s narrowed eyes narrowed even more.

“I guess you can call me, Sunwell.”

Daevia’s narrowed eyes went from suspicion to shock. “What!? _THE_ Sunwell!?” the voice chuckled again. “Yes, young one. I am the avatar of the Sunwell.” ( **A/N: The Sunwell in lore DOES have an avatar but this isn’t her. The Avatar of the Sunwell in-game happens _after_ the destruction of Quel-Thalas**)

“Yo-You can’t be serious.” Daevia stuttered. The voice once again chuckled.

“I am. I came into existence with the creation of the Sunwell. If it were to be destroyed, I would cease to exist. Which is why I am here, with you,” Sunwell explained, “time in this place is distorted. For you, you have just died. But the living world has moved past your death. The betrayer, Dar’Khan Drathir gave Arthas Menethil information of your magical barriers and disabled the magical runes that protected your kingdom. Arthas destroyed ninety-percent of your people and destroyed the Sunwell.”

“If he destroyed the Sunwell then why are you still here,” asked Daevia quite shocked.

“As I said, time is distorted in this place. I still exist because you are here. When you died the Sunwell still existed. That is why.”

Daevia slowly nodded, “Then…why am I here? What purpose is there for me to be here?”

A beam of light manifested from the darkness and within it stood tall high elf with long golden hair and glowed yellow eyes. She wore a light yellow robe. The elf walked towards her and smiled. “This is my true form. You…you have a purpose within the world of Azeroth,” the elf stated, “I mean to send you back.”

“What?” whispered Daevia confusedly.

“Send you back in time,” the elf explained, “to before you were dead. Before Arthas came. Kill or imprison Dar’Khan Drathir. If you kill him or imprison the man, your people might have a chance to fight against Arthas.”

Daevia nodded and frowned at the second mention of the Betrayer. She had heard who he was and what he did from Kael’thas when he announced the destruction of their magical barrier. Dar’khan quickly fled from Silvermoon to Arthas’ side, worried that he would face swift reprisal for his cowardly and traitorous actions. “If what you say is true and you can do what you say you can do then I can’t wait for the feeling of my hands wrapped around that traitor’s neck,” Daevia stated with anger.

The Avatar of the Sunwell smiled. While she _could_ be seen as some sort of god for the high elves, she didn’t see herself like that. She quite liked the elves. When she sensed betrayal from within the ranks of Quel’thalas, she herself was shocked. She saw the destruction that Arthas brought and wept at the sacrifice the high elves gave while defending their people and their homeland.

“Be ready. I will begin the process now,” she stated, “when you go back, you might feel a little bit out of sorts. I apologize for that.”

Daevia merely waved her hand indismissal, “It’s okay,” replied Daevia. The Sunwell Avatar nodded. The elf lifted her hands, a yellow glow  formed around them. Daevia floated in this black void, a strange feeling was beginning to envelop her body and her mind. It felt…soothing.

“Are you ready?”

Daevia nodded. The blond-haired avatar of the Sunwell whipped her hands up, a yellow ray of light flew down from above to encase Daevia. Daevia’s eyes widened at the comfortable feeling this light produced. The brightness from the light slowly but surely started to fill the young elf’s vision until it finally encompassed the entirety of her sight. Suddenly, Daevia blacked out.

**Silvermoon – Quel’Thalas**

Daevia snapped up from her bed with wide eyes, sweat dripping down her face. She brought a hand to her smooth skin and then took deep breaths to try and calm her down. Did what just happen real? Or was Daevia out of her mind? Daevia continued with the deep breaths and opened her eyes, finally done with her small exercise.

So, this was definitely real. She had a chance to change history and stop all the death that occurred. First, she would have to find Dar’khan Drathir. Should she inform Kael’thas or seek out her own vengeance? If she did seek out her own justice then she hoped that Kael’thas would forgive her for her transgression. How works she explain the murder to the high court? Daevia steeled her face. She would find the traitor and kill him. If it was possible to bring alive then she would do that.

How was she going to explain that Dar’khan will betray her people? Hopefully there was proof of his betrayal. Daevia swiftly left her bed and got dressed in her ranger armor, then froze when she spotted it, the armor reminding her of Lhainathel but then cursed under breath when a sudden thought entered her mind. She was also going to have to inform Sylvanas, her boss. Daevia liked the elf, if she was being truthful with herself she would admit that in her early ranger days, she had a small crush on the Ranger-General, something she would never admit to Sylvanas herself, not even under the cruelest of torture.

After a few minutes of dressing herself, she pulled the last strap of leather to secure her armor in place and let out a huff. Another person that came to mind was Lhainathel, her best friend. Should she tell her? Daevia was confident that Lhainathel would believe her but there was still a chance that she wouldn’t and that’s what Daevia was scared of.

Lhainathel and herself grew up together just outside Silvermoon. Their parents were good friends and that allowed the two elven children to eventually become friends then morph into best friends. They enlisted into the Ranger Corps together, trained together, and if it was possible, they would die together. Daevia shook her head and rid herself of that grim thought. She wouldn’t die. Neither will Lhainathel if she could help it.

The thin elf left her room and swiftly and silently navigated through the corridors of the Ranger Corp’s headquarters. Daevia avoided anyone she saw. She looked suspicious doing this but the fate of her home and the fate of her friends and family, her people were at stake, she would no fai-

“Daevia.”

A smooth melodious voice called out interrupting her thoughts. Daevia turned her head and grimaced in her mind. Walking up to her was non-other than Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General of Quel’thalas. Daeva bit her lip in worry, she wasn’t expecting to come face to face with Sylvanas this soon, she had hoped that would’ve been when she captured Dar’Khan. Daevia put on a fake smile and looked into Sylvanas’ gorgeous eyes.

“Sylvanas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling mistakes that made its way through. I currently have no idea where I'm taking this story; I'm just writing as I go.


End file.
